ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Merry Jakemas
Merry Jakemas is a Christmas special in the series Jake 13. Summary A small energy alien began going through stores, leaving small amounts of dark energy in all items. As the dark energy was left in the presents it mutated. Finally when the presents were opened they latched onto the person opening the present and transformed them into the energy beings mutant. Every person in Jake's town, Adustek, gets mutated except for Jake and Nate (whos present was fortunately but unfortunately lost) are the only beings left unharmed and must save the town. Plot A sparkling ball of purple light flew through the sky and burst through a shopping center roof, landing in a christmas ornament. The ball sprouted arms, legs and a head and began scanning the shopping center. 'Just what I need, a place full of humans to infect them and suck out their life energy' it planned in a high-pitched voice. It flew through the wall of the ornament and began flying through items like wrapping paper and toys and just about everything that wasn't living or breathing. As it passed through each item it left a part of it's energy and the energy began to grow and mutate... 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!' Jake, Robbie, Nate and Charlotte all shouted at the same time. 'Mum, open the present I got you first!' Jake shouted, pushing a box towards her. 'Robbie, this one is from your mother and I' Nate said, pushing a box over to them. Before Robbie unwrapped it he grabbed a small box and passed it to Marty. 'This is yours, little buddy' he said. Charlotte, Robbie and Marty all unwrapped their presents at the same time. The second that the wrapping paper was no longer intact a small purple goo shot out of the box. It struck them each on the face. Robbie and Charlotte fell onto their backs and tried to rip it off of their faces but to no prevail. Soon they stopped squirming and began mutating. Marty whimpered as the purple goo wrapped itself around his nose. Jake latched onto it and tried to pull the goo off. 'You aren't mutating my dog!' he shouted. Then the goo began wrapping itself around Jake's wrists. 'Uh oh' Jake said. The Rognitrixes faceplate popped up and the goo hit it down, forcing for Jake to transform. 'Double Take!' Jake shouted. The goo tried to mutate Double Take but it rebounded off his skin. Jake continued pulling on the goo but it wouldn't budge. He created a clone. 'I'm going to need a few extra hands' Double Take told his clone. The clone made more clones and they each gripped onto the goo, yanking it backwards. Finally they all fell onto their butts with a bit of dead goo on their hand. 'Whew' Double Take said, wiping his forehead. Then he looked at Marty and realised that he had only pulled off half of the goo. The other half climbed into Marty's skin and began mutating him. 'JAKE!' Nate shouted. Double Take turned around and saw his mother and brother, their bodies had completely mutated and were bright purple. They lunged at Nate but one of Jake's clones jumped in the way. Then the other two clones and the real Jake joined in, melee fighting the mutants. Marty joined the fight too. Marty began chewing on one of the clones' arms and it ripped off. 'Thanks, bud' the clone thanked as he kicked Marty away. Marty whimpered at the clone as it's light shone into his eyes. 'GUYS! Their weakness, shine your light into their eyes!' the clone shouted. The other two clones and Jake did the same to Robbie and Charlotte. The three mutants cried in pain and escaped through a window. Jake reabsorbed his clones. 'Dad, something isn't right. We need to figure out what is going on and find out how to save mum and Robbie' Double Take said. He grabbed a piece of the dead goo and walked into Robbie's room. On the nightstand there was a machine that determined the DNA of something and gave out a small bio. Double Take put the goo into it and flew out while the machine worked it's alien-tech magic. 'Do you want to go have a search of the town, see if it is someone out to get us directly or if it is a thing affecting everyone?' Nate asked. Double Take knelt down allowing for Nate to jump on his back, then he flew off. As the two flew through the town they watched everyone ripping random objects to shreds, chewing on cars and walking returning to the exact same spot - the shopping center. 'Something fishy is going on here' Double Take said to his dad. They snuck into the shopping center and watched as all the mutants reported to a small purple alien. He held out his hand and sucked a purple aura out of them. 'Good, now go eat. Recreate your soul for me to absorb and make myself all-powerful!' the alien instructed. The weak mutant lumbered off and chomped on various things along the way, regaining some strength. 'It's eating their souls!' Double Take shouted. He and Nate looked at eachother for a few seconds, then Nate's face flipped. 'What?' Double Take asked. Then he saw it. The Rognitrix began flashing red and he transformed back to normal. 'What was that?' the alien shouted. He saw Jake and Nate around the corner. 'GET THEM!' he commanded. The mutants all charged. Jake and Nate ran through the buildings trying to escape the mutants energy beams. One tackled Jake to the ground and tried taking a bite out of his leg. 'STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!' Nate shouted, kicking a soccer ball directly at the mutant. The mutant flopped onto the floor and Jake ran over to his dad. 'Take these, you'll need them' Nate said, handing him golf clubs and hockey sticks along with hockey pucks and golf balls. The two bolted off, dodging the mutants. The two finally managed to make it home. Jake locked every door and every window, then ran to Robbie's bedroom. 'DAD! The machine is done analysing the DNA!' Jake shouted. Nate bolted into the room and the two listened as the machine said a small bio. 'Energian from Energia. They are small purple energy beings. They fly and shoot energy beams. Energians feed on the souls of other living things in order to grow larger. When they hunt for souls they usually make their prey into a mutant minion of their own. That mutant will then give it's soul to the Energian before it walks off to eat, recreating it's soul which it then gives back to the Energian. 'Energian have been shown to be tricky when they create their minions. Some have been seen mutating an item so that when it is touched a goo substance will shoot out and force whatever it was that touched it into a minion.' Nate and Jake looked at eachother speechless for some time. 'Well, at least we know how he transformed them into mutants' Jake said. Then the machine gave a final piece of information. 'Once an Energian has grown completely it will terminate it's minions by eating them.' Jake and Nate gave eachother worried looks. 'What are we going to do?' Nate asked. 'I could try a... Method that I have' Jake said, holding up the Rognitrix. He activated it and began scrolling through but just at that moment the mutants began crashing through the roof and walls and bursting in through doors and windows. 'Forget the method...' Jake said quickly bashing down on the faceplate. The skin on Jake's face began creeping up until it was gone, leaving just a skull. His body began turning grey and scaly. Fins popped out of his shoulders and ankles and a tail shot out from his tail-bone. The Rognitrix on Jake's wrist was absorbed into his skin and reappeared on his right shoulder. Jake began growing and as he grew his neck stretched out, then began fading away leaving his head floating in the air. Jake spun around, chasing his tail. 'Deep Crusher!!!!!' he shouted. Deep Crusher began whacking away all the mutants, sweeping them away with his tail like it was a broom. Jake began laying into them, throwing mutants into the walls but they just kept coming back. He turned to see his dad being cornered by the mutants so without a second thought, he grabbed Nate, put him into his mouth and ran through a wall - right into the ocean. 'How you going in there dad?' Jake asked as he swam through the ocean. 'Good, I didn't know that you could hold people inside your skull' Nate pointed out. 'Yeah, inside my head is like a little cavern. Sometimes I give Robbie and Marty rides inside me. You can look through my eyes like they are windows too.' Deep Crusher continued swimming through the ocean in silence until Nate spoke: 'So where are you taking us? Just swimming until the Rognitrix times out?' 'Actually Robbie and I found a secret island. We packed it with boats and food and alien tech and everything you need to survive, just incase we needed to run away.' Nate sat in silence for the rest of the trip. When they reached the island Jake opened his mouth and Nate crawled out. He tripped over a few times. 'Sea legs...' he grunted. The Rognitrix began flashing red as it timed out. 'So, what's the plan?' Nate asked. 'While we wait for the Rognitrix to recharge we will pack up a couple of motor-boats. Once it recharges we will sail back home and I will use Shadow Claw to rip out the mutants inside them' Jake explained. 'Are you sure it will work?' Nate asked. 'It should, just as long as they can't infect me. I'll go pack some weapons for you' Jake answered. The two walked off to begin preparation. Jake sailed through the ocean in the motor-boat. His father sat at the front watching out for any signs of danger. Suddenly three objects splashed out of the water. The mutants. Jake pulled out a gun and shot at them. The gun shot out a giant glove that flung them back to Adustek. Nate got the other two. 'Better speed this thing up' Jake said, raising the speed (I don't know anything about boats so don't ask me how he did it). The boat began speeding through the water. In no time Jake and Nate had landed on the shore, right at their house. Jake pressed a button on the boat and it folded up to be a tiny size. 'Okay, dad, you hold onto the communicator, squeeze your left hand as tight as you can if you get into any trouble, it will send an alert to the Rognitrix and I will be right over. You stay here and if things get too hectic and you can't wait for me to get here just get in the water and get away in the motor-boat. I'll be unmutating people' Jake explained. Nate nodded and pulled out an energy gun. Jake activated the Rognitrix and scrolled through to the icon he was searching for. He hit down on it and began transforming. His face and body began flashing, showing his skeleton. His hair shot up into spikes and his legs merged together into a flickering tail. Jake's hands grew to be the same length of his arms and lightning patterns appeared all over him. 'Shadow Claw!' Jake nodded at his dad, then lifted into the air and began flying through the town. A few minutes later Jake had reached the town he spotted the first lot of mutants. He dove down and watched as they began charging at him. Jake just held out his hands and became intangible. They all ran through him. When they were gone Jake had a big pile of purple goo on each of his hands. 'Ew' he said, shaking his hands. He looked at the mutants and saw that they didn't return to their normal human form. Shadow Claw strained his eyes and saw inside them. A small amount of goo was stuck inside them and it was slowly regenerating. 'DAMNIT!' Jake shouted. The mutants began attacking him. When they were all on top of him and Shadow Claw was stuck on the ground he tried to become intangible, but there were too many on him. The pile suddenly began to glow blue as Shadow Claw shot out a powerful energy beam, flinging them all away. Shadow Claw lifted himself off the ground and flew over to the closest mutant. He put his hand through it's chest and gripped the goo. He tried to pull it out but it was stuck in there. There was no way to get it out. Then they began attacking him again. 'AJALFHjlhafjahsfaulHLHDLIhdkHAOLHkaj' one of the mutants grumbled as it climbed over Shadow Claw. He became intangible and the mutant fell through him and onto the floor. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Shadow Claw laughed. Then he was hit from the front. All the mutants were on him again. Shadow Claw tried punching them off but had absolutely no success. He looked down at his chest and watched as the Rognitrix began to glow red. 'This is the end. By the time I build up enough strength to get them off me I will be back in my human form' Jake said to himself. 'They'll be able to take over me and it will be just dad left to fight for himself.' A small UFO was flying through the town and heading right for the factory where Jake was fighting. It smashed through the wall, making a huge hole for such a small object. Jake didn't even notice from under the huge pile of mutants. The UFO began shooting fire at the mutants and they jumped off of Jake, running for cover. Jake didn't even notice, he only saw a bright light which made him thought he was about to die. When he recovered there was nothing around him - the UFO had flown away. Quickly Jake lifted off into the sky and flew to his dad. When Jake was just about at the house he noticed a huge army of mutants heading for the house too. The Rognitrix began flashing red and timed out just as Jake's feet hit the floor. 'DAD! RUN!' Jake shouted. Nate quickly dove into the water and released the motor-boat. Jake jumped in and the two sped off into the ocean. 'What happened?' Nate asked when they were miles out. 'I pulled the goo out of them, but there was this tiny piece that was stuck to the inside of their bodies that you just can't pull out. I gripped it and pulled as much as I could but it wouldn't budge. Then when I was nearly out of time they tackled me and some bright light scared them off and when I was on my way home I found this huge army of mutants coming after you' Jake explained. 'Speaking of the devil!' Nate shouted, pointing a few meters out. swimming right for them were some mutants. Jake quickly turned on the motor again and they began sailing out as fast as they could. Nate stood up and began shooting at the mutants, throwing them underwater. 'Dad, sail back to land, I'll meet you there' Jake said, standing up. 'WHAT?' Nate shouted, dropping his gun. 'I've got to figure out their weakness, we can't just keep running!' 'I can't lose you, Jake! What if they get you? I will crack, I won't be able to figure out their weakness on my own. I can't even with you here! Without you they will probably take over the entire world!' Jake grabbed his dad's shoulder. 'They can't get me, I'm untouchable' Jake grinned. With that he dove into the water. Nate stared into the ocean. Nothing. Just as he was about to push his head in there was a green flash and Aqua Dragon's head popped out of the ocean. 'GO!' he shouted at Nate. Nate turned the boat heading back to town and sailed off. 'Want a piece of me?' Aqua Dragon asked the mutants. They made weird gurgling noises and began charging at him. Aqua Dragon dove under the water and began swimming. 'Water obviously isn't a weakness, maybe if I can get them all to follow me deep enough they will be crushed from the pressure... Wait, they are people from my town...' Aqua Dragon began saying to himself. 'Maybe if I give them a hard enough hit they will turn back to normal.' Aqua Dragon turned to face them and whacked a few of the mutants as hard as he could with his tail. They began flying through the sky, almost reaching space before they began plummeting back to the ground. They hit the surface and slowly began to sink but within a few moments they were conscious again and swimming after Aqua Dragon. 'Okay, that didn't work' he said to himself. 'Wait, what was it that scared them away in the factory? There was that bright light! But they can't be weak to, or scared of light because they have been following me through the light. Think, Jake, think! What was different about the light. It had a yellowish-tinge to it... FIRE! They must be scared of fire!' Aqua Dragon swam to the surface and jumped out into the air and waited for the mutants to follow. Soon they all began popping their heads up on the surface. Aqua Dragon waited for a few more, then with a deep breath, he spewed flames out over them. The purple began to peel off of them, revealing regular humans. 'What's going on?' one of them asked. Another picked up a piece of goo. Jake realised that it was dead. 'You're one of those alien superheroes I've been hearing about!' one of the victims said. Jake pulled out a motor-boat from inside the Rognitrix and passed it to them. 'Here, follow me. It's the direction to your home town' Aqua Dragon commanded. With that he flew off. When he got to land he found his dad shooting at the mutants. 'DAD!' he shouted. 'JAKE!' 'I figured out their weakness!' Jake shouted. He landed infront of his dad, then began spewing out flames. As the flames hit the mutants the purple goo slowly melted off of them, revealing regular humans. The Rognitrix began flashing red. Jake grabbed Nate and flew off, then landed and the Rognitrix timed out. 'DAD! I think Robbie has a few fire guns and whips and those kinds of things, we got to find them before I can transform again' Jake instructed. Before Nate could answer Jake ran off for their house. He grabbed a two fire blasters and two fire whips. He passed one of each to his dad. 'We need to buy the Rognitrix some time. It shouldn't be long now but the mutants will be after us' Jake explained. 'Let's go!' Nate shouted. The two ran out of the house to find themselves surrounded by mutants. 'Dad, pass me your whip' Jake whispered. Nate passed him the whip and Jake attached them to form a super-whip. He began spinning in circles and the whip began working with it. Slowly it began forming a red tornado. It was rising out from the ground and slowly rising over Jake's body. When Jake's body had disappeared and was replaced with a fire tornado he began ramming into the minions. Each of them were sucked into the tornado, then spat back out into a pile where the goo would peel off their body and leave them to recover. When they were all gone Jake dropped to the ground and the tornado disappeared, then he passed the whip back to his dad. 'Just came to you?' Nate asked. 'I've have a little bit of a briefing with Robbie about these whips. He says there are a whole bunch of aliens in the universe with a weakness to fire.' The two then ran off towards the shopping center. As they ran a crowd of mutants began forming and continued to grow and grow until they were at the entrance. 'What are we going to do? The doors are locked!' Nate shouted, jiggling the door handle. 'Jump onto my back!' Jake shouted. He flicked the whip at the roof and then gave it a tug. The whip gripped onto the roof and began pulling Jake up. Nate looked at him. 'Okay, I've had a lot of practice.' 'So what are we going to do? They can climb!' Nate shouted. Just then there was a beeping. 'Rognitrix recharged' the Rognitrix announced. Jake held out his hand and Nate passed him the whip and gun. Jake began fiddling with them and fused them into one big weapon. 'You patrol from up here, I'm going to go in there and turn them all back to normal!' Jake instructed. He passed Nate the gun/whip and Nate walked over to the edge and began shooting at some minions. When he pulled the trigger a flaming whip shot out from the gun, creating a ball of fire as it flew at the ground. When it hit the target it quickly moved to the next and continued to hit targets until the ball of fire had disappeared, then the whip returned to the gun. 'Okay, now that is cool!' Nate shouted. Jake activated the Rognitrix and scrollde through to the silhouette of the alien he wanted. Jake's head flattened slightly and became a dark brown colour. Flaming scales rushed up his arm, engulfing the Rognitrix. The scales continued to run up his body until it hit his head and the Rognitrix reappeared there. Jake fell to the ground as his arms and legs shortened. A volcano shot out of his back and he began flicking his tongue around. 'Fire Lizard!' he shouted. Fire Lizard jumped into the air and smashed through the roof. He landed inside the shopping center and attracted the attention of all the mutants. They stared at him for a few seconds before charging. Fire Lizard began shooting flames from his mouth and fire balls from the volcano on his back. The purple over the minions bodies began peeling and the regular human bodies collapsed from exhaustion. The final standing purple being in the room: The Energian. 'It's just you and I now' Fire Lizard said. 'Bring it!' the Energian challenged. He and Jake charged at eachother. Just as they were about to collide they each shot a beam at eachother. Jake shot out a fire ball and the Energian shot out an energy beam. There was an explosion that blew them both off their feet but they landed and continued battling. They battled for ages until finally Fire Lizard found the right time to blast the Energian with a powerful blast. He took in a deep breath and let rip a giant blast of fire. He jumped on the ground, creating a crack in the ground that shot fire out. Then he shot a giant ball of magma at the Energian. All three combined was enough to finish the Energian. Outside Nate watched as the goo faded away off everyone. Everything was normal once again. Nate hid the gun and jumped through the hole in the roof to find Fire Lizard. The two walked outside to find everyone cheering. They cheered at Fire Lizard, most of all, for saving them. 'MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!' he shouted. With that he ran home. Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Nate DeBrino *Charlotte DeBrino *Marty Villains *Energian *Mutants Aliens Used *Double Take *Deep Crusher *Shadow Claw *Aqua Dragon *Fire Lizard Trivia *It is revealed that Deep Crusher can use the inside of his head as a cavern for others to ride in. *It is revealed that Jake and Robbie found a secret island and prepared it for emergencies. *The UFO makes a reappearance since Meeting Kogan. *It is revealed that Shadow Claw has x-ray vision. *It is revealed that Fire Lizard can create cracks in the ground that shoot out fire. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:ET